Don't Fall In Love
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Inuyasha the schools bad boy. Kikyo the best looking girl until Kagome Higurashi comes. a little romance and humor never killed anyone in high school right? Not until something goes wrong [finished]
1. Don't Fall In Love

Don't Fall In love

"She's one in a million girls Inuyasha, you'll find some one else," Miroku told his best friend after he had just gotten dumped by Kikyo the ho of the school. "I'm positive," He added trying to calm down his friend. Inuyasha was the leader of the bad boys of the high school. Kikyo had just left him for Koga he was always trying to piss Inuyasha off.

He did a pretty good job at it to Inuyasha had a girl he'd have a better one in 5 seconds. But not this time Inuyasha got the best looking girl in the school Kikyo. What Koga wanted Koga got. So in the end Koga got Kikyo. She was the best looking girl until she came. Her name is Kagome Higurashi.

"Mom I have to get going or I'll miss the bus, It's my first day I don't want to miss the bus," Kagome complained as her mom got her purse out. "Don't worry about it Kagome the bus doesn't come for 20 more minuets,"Sango snickered. "Shut up," Kagome waled

"What if know one likes me,"Kagome asked. "You can hang with me and Miroku," Sango said "and know that Miroku's friend got dumped he has to hang with us so you'll have a perv. A guy who got dumped and me,"Sango said.

"Oh I fell much better now Sango," Kagome said sarcastically. "Okay but you are not going to where that I'll help you pick some thing out,"Sango said realizing her friend was still in her PJ's.

Sango had pulled out a red skirt and a black shirt. Sango had told her it look cooler if we dress alike. But Kagome had her hair down and Sango had hers in a lose tie.

"Once they where on the bus Miroku kicked Inuyasha out of the seat so Sango would sit there. Sango just made fun of his stupidity.(A/N I like that word stupidity it just rolls of the tongue)

Kagome sat next to the guy that Miroku had kicked out of the seat. Kagome gave him a warm smile Hi I'm Kagome you,"She said. "Inuyasha," He replied still rubbing his ass from falling on it.

Sango and Miroku where talking until you herd the loud's smack in the world "Your a perv," Sango screamed turning around to talk to Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha where laughing at Miroku. "Ugh can you believe the nerve of that guy," Sango screamed. Then the bus stopped to revile Koga and his new girl friend Kikyo.

Once they walked passed Inuyasha and Kagome Koga spat out "Oh poor Inuyasha has to get with the new girl to satisfy him,"Koga smirked. "Ya so what of it," Inuyasha said putting his arm around her out of rage. This made Kikyo joules she was the only one who was supposed to have a boyfriend.

Koga and Kikyo walked to the back of the bus were the cool kids sat. Inuyasha was banned after Kikyo dumped him. When they were out of ear shout Kagome asked Inuyasha the question that popped in her mind "why did you put your arm around me,"

"Me and Koga are rivals we try to beet each other in everything but he toke Kikyo from me now that I think about it she's not that goos looking what was I thinking,"

A/N ok I was listening to that one song in the car that goes um... oh ya "Don't fall in love she's one in a million girls," so I thought up a story I thought people would like it ok I did this story in like 10 minets to so if anyone liked it I might wright more chapters or I'll just take it of. Okay plezzz review.

- Chi little lady of the western lands


	2. The Trick

Don't fall in love

Okay well you guys seem to like my story so ON WITH THE STORY

The trick

"But Inuyasha they think that where together,"Kagome said. "Well how about we call it a trick," Inuyasha said with a little blush on his face. Then why are you blushing then Kagome said poking his cheek."Uh I'm not blushing," He said "Yes you are what am I attractive to you," Kagome said getting closer to him. Inuyasha gulped as Kagome got closer to him. "Okay fine there are you happy now," He said after confessing to her.

Kagome smirked at his stupidity. "I was only messing with you but I gess we could be a couple," Kagome replied. When she turned around to look at Sango. She saw Sango and Miroku KISSING. When Sango opened her eyes she saw Kagome and Inuyasha staring at them. Sango pushed him back and smacked him "You sick perv,"Sango screamed.

Once they got to school Kagome and Sango walked to there classes and Inuyasha and Miroku walked to there classes. "See ya at lunch," the two girls said as they turned the corner. Sango and Kagome had all there classes together "OH MY GOD," Sango said in the lowest whisper she could make from the surprise of what Inuyasha had told Kagome.

When Kagome and Sango where done with Math it was time to go to lunch they all meet up and found a seat to be joined by a guy and a girl. "Hey," Sesshomaru said finding a seat next to Kagome. Kagome smiled at him the girl seat right next to him "Hi Ya I'm Rin you are,"Rin asked Kagome. "Hi I'm Kagome nice to meet you," Kagome replied.

"Oh Kagome this is my brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin," Inuyasha said sitting down next to her. "Why are you not sitting at your old table," Inuyasha asked his brother. "Why does it mater to you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a almost pissed off voice. "Inuyasha,"said a loud voice it was Kikyo.

"What do you want," Inuyasha said plainly. "I think we should get back together I mean I dumped Koga for you Inu," Kikyo said. "Nope I'm with Kagome," He said pushing her off his lap. "FINE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MISSING AND YOU," Kikyo said pointing at Kagome "I'LL GET YOU," Kikyo screamed her lungs of at the end as she walked away back to Koga.

"Well than what do you have next Sango,"Miroku asked hoping they would at lest have 1 class together. "Science," Sango said "YESSS! I mean so do I,"Miroku said in a happy voice. "What about you,"Inuyasha asked Kagome "um... P.E.," She said. "Same," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha do you know where dad is I haven't got a hold of him today," Sesshomaru asked changing the subject. "I don't know you know I wake up when you to are already gone." Inuyasha said.

"Oh ok," Sesshomaru said eating his food that didn't look dead. "Are you sure this is dead,"Kagome asked poking her food with her fork. Bing Bing. The bell went off to single it was time to go to 4th period. Inuyasha and Kagome left to get to the gem as fast as they could. If the bell rung when you weren't in the locker room you would get a detection. Kagome and Inuyasha just mad it in time to get to class.

By the end of the day everyone tumbled on the bus tried from being at hell. When It was Kagome's and Sango's bus stop they both tripped into Kagome's house. "How was school dear,"Kagome's mother asked. "Just perfect,"Kagome replied as her and Sango climbed up the stairs.

When they reached her room Kagome had 5 IM's from Miroku.

Ilovewomen: HEY

Ilovewomen: Are You There

Ilovewomen: HELLO

Ilovewomen: are you there

Ilovewomen: Come on I have to tell you somethin

dontfallinlove: WHAT

Ilovewomen: I need to give you Inuyasha's sn

dontfallinlove: k w/e

Ilovewomen: Its puppylove

dontfallinlove: OK

dontfallinlove: Hi Ya

puppylove: Yo

dontfallinlove: whats

puppylove: nm...u

dontfallinlove: nothin Sango's stayin the night

puppylove: ok well see ya tomorrow

dontfallinlove: l8er

"OK lets get that homework done,"Sango said pulling out her Math book. "Ugh,"

A/N time

thanks much: ice41dragoness, Inuyasha gurl14, serenity-james17210, Inuyashafanaticlmv

thanks for all your reviews and really I thought no one would like this story I don't know if all update again this month b/c I only update twice a month but I mit do one mor chapter glad you liked it. Later

-Chi little lady of the western lands


	3. KIKYO DUMPED WHAT!

Don't Fall In Love

I can't be leave anyone liked my story I almost have more reviews than The Balance wow I thought No one would like this story. Ok ON WITH THE STORY.

KIKYO DUMPED WHAT!

"Dude I can't be leave you like Inuyasha he's such a bad boy!" Sango said. "Well you like Miroku the perv." Kagome said. "SHUT UP you can't tell anyone," Sango said "What if your brother herd he'd tell my bro and than he'd tell Miroku. "So you know you should tell him," Kagome told her friend.

"I know but I don't want to tell him,"She complained "Oh well lets get some sleep Oh I know you have to tell him if Kikyo gets dumped,"Kagome said.

The Next Day

"Come on wake up," Miroku said shaking his friends arm "ugh what," Inuyasha moaned getting out of his bed. "Dude were going to miss the bus if you don't get your lazy ass up," Miroku said.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed his close and walking into his bathroom. Once Miroku herd water he new Inuyasha wouldn't take long.

Miroku was eating all of Inuyasha's food. Inuyasha was whereing a red shirt that said 'grab life by the balls' and then on the back said 'doge ball'. (A/N ok I have a shirt that says that) and a pair of old jeans. "I'm confident today Sango will fall into my arms," Miroku said to his friend "Ya when Kikyo gets dumped," Inuyasha said.

"OH SHIT," Inuyasha said running out the door to get to the bus. Inuyasha and Miroku had to run through people's property to get to the next stop the was Kagome's. "RUN," someone screamed. Two figures where running down the stairs of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome and Sango noticed to be Inuyasha and Miroku running from a huge dog.

The bus stopped as soon as Inuyasha and Miroku and Inuyasha reached the bottom. Once the 4 of them where on the bus safe from dog's Kagome started laughing at them. "It's not funny that thing could have eaten me,"Inuyasha complained.

When They Got To School

"There so stupid," Sango snickered."Ya they are," Kagome replied. "Miss. Kagome and Miss. Sango can you be quiet tell im done teaching this lesson," Asked there teacher. "Yes," They both said..

Once the bell rung and they where at lunch you could here Kikyo screaming her head off at Koga. Koga walked away and stud right in front of Kagome. "What?" She asked him "Would you go out with me," Koga asked. "NO," Kagome said to him in a rude voice. Koga walked away. "Hey Sango remember what you said you would do if Kikyo got dumped well it looks like she just did," Kagome smirked. "Uh I was just joking,"Sango said . "No you weren't," Kagome said "Fine can I talk to you alone Miroku,"Sango said as they both walked away

"What is it," Inuyasha asked "YESS," Miroku screamed running thought the cafeteria. "Dude Sango just asked me out,"Miroku said turning around as Kagome tripped Sango. Sango fell strait in to his arms.

A/N time

awww how cute!

Well I decided to do another chapter because you people like this story and you know what this story now has more reviews than The Balance. So Ya I have 11 reviews so far. But im am sure I am NOT going to do another chapter this month no matter what you say. See Ya later

-Chi little lady of the western lands


	4. The Date

Don't fall in love

Chapter 4 The Date

Kagome woke up the next morning from Sango and Sota putting ice cubes down her shirt. "SANGO, SOTA IM GOING TO KILL YOU," Kagome screamed chasing her little brother and her best friend down the stairs down to the kitchen. "Sorry Kagome my ride is her don't forget to where something nice." Sango said walking out of the house to get in Miroku's car.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat her toast. "Hey gramps how do you use the toaster again?" Sota asked."you put the toast in the toaster and press the button down," there gramps said. Kagome's gramps hated being proven wrong. "You know gramps toast doesn't a toaster bread does," Kagome said. You could see the flames rising from her gramps "I think I'll go eat in my room," Kagome said running up the stairs to her room.

Kagome walked in her room to see she go an IM from Inuyasha.

Puppylove: Yo

Dontfallinlove: Hi Ya what's up

puppylove: nm u

Dontfallinlove: same what are you wherein tonight

puppylove: What are you talking about

Dontfallinlove: were going to see the movie tonight

puppylove: oh ya

Dontfallinlove: your so stupid

puppylove: I know I got to go change and get to the bus ttyl

Dontfallinlove: later

Once Kagome was done talking she had to find out what she was going to where. Kagome decided to where a red skirt and a black top. Kagome grabbed her books and walked out the door. Kagome got to the bus stop just in time Kagome got on the bus. She had her hair in a lose bun with some strands of hair hanging out of place. Inuyasha and Koga where drooling. Inuyasha whipped his mouth and made room for Kagome to sit

She smiled and he smiled back. " Uh... you look nice Kagome," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was wherein blue jeans and a red shirt. "Thanks," Kagome said when the bus started to move. "Uh Inuyasha... Do you think I could stay the night at your house tonight," Kagome said. Inuyasha had a weird look to him. "Well Sota has Sango's little brother staying the night and I don't want to end up with frogs in my bed again and Miroku's staying the night at Sango's and I don't what to get in there way," Kagome said almost laughing. "Ya sure,"Inuyasha said.

At The End Of The Day

The two couples found there way to Miroku's old car. Inuyasha started to laugh at the car and its owner. "Shut up," Miroku screamed they all got in the car Sango and Kagome sat in the back well Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the front. Once they got to the mall Kagome and Sango where running around the mall to every store. Kagome and Sango walked into one store called Rave. (A/N ok people I HATE THAT PLACE my friends have to drag me in that store my friends call me a guy in a girl body ya I know weird) Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the store being dragged in the room. Sango and Kagome where looking at the prom dresses.

Kagome walked up to the counter to a girl she had silver hair like Inuyasha and had dark black eyes. "Hey Kanna is Kagura here," Kagome asked "Ya she's in the back she'll be out in a minuet," Kanna said. "Thanks Kanna," Sango said as her and Kagome walked around when they herd Kagura "Yo what you guys doing here," Kagura said walking out of the back room. "We need help finding the right prom dress," Sango said "Okay hold on you don't look like you've grown both of you," Kagura said going to walk into the back room again when she was stopped by Miroku. "What do you want perv," Kagura said smacking him "What did I do,"Miroku said "I don't now but you look like your going to pull a move on Sango," Kagura said giving him the death glare. Miroku ran over to Inuyasha and hide behind him.

"And who might you be," Kagura asked walking around Inuyasha. "Kanna go get the dresses I picked out for Kagome and Sango," Kagura said as Kanna walked into the back room. "Oh Kagura this is," Kagome started but was cut of by Kagura "Your going out with him are you," Kagura asked. Kagome blushed and shook her head yes. "Im so proud of you Gome you got yourself a man," Kagura said hugging her friend. Kanna walked out of the room with a light blue dress for Kagome and A green one for Sango. "Well go try them on the price is on me," Kagura said. "So Miroku you and Sango together yet?" Kagura asked .

"Ya where going out,"Miroku said still hiding behind Inuyasha. "Now Im warning both of you if you hurt ether one of them I will hang you by your balls cut them off then shove them down your mouth you understand," Kagura asked as her eyes when from red to with flames in them. They both shook there head up and down. Sango was the first one out. She spun around so Kagura could see what it looked like on her. "Its perfect," Kagura said with a smile. "Where is Kagome," Kagura asked. "She thinks she looks fat," Sango said.

"One of you two boys go in there and tell her she looks beautiful." Kagura said "Sango go and change. Inuyasha walked over to the dressing room to see Kagome looking at her self in the mirror. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you think I look fat in this?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. "No," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. "You think I look fat," Kagome started to cry again. Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up bridle style and walked out of the dressing room. "Oh my Kagome you look gorgeous you are definitely going to win prom queen," Kagura said in a happy voice "Go and change and then you can leave your movie is going to start soon." Kagura said.

When they got in the theaters Kagome started to freak Sota had go to see it with Sango's little brother and he was so afraid he had to sleep with his mom. Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to see it so Kagome didn't complain they went to see War Of The Worlds. Thought the hole movie Kagome was screaming and clinging to Inuyasha. After the movie was done they all got in Miroku's car and headed for Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and Miroku left with Sango. Inuyasha opened the door for him and Kagome to get into the house. "Where's your brother?" Kagome asked when she noticed no one was in the house. Inuyasha walked over the phone and noticed he had to massages on was his brothers and one was his mom and dad.

He played the first one it was Sesshomaru 'Hey im staying the night at Rin's so don't do anything stupid like burn the house down and stuff like that I'll call you later' message one end said the machine thing said message two 'Hi hun what are you doing Sesshomaru called and said he was staying the night at Rin's don't do anything stupid like burn the house down well tomorrow me and your father will be back from America so we need you to pick us up at the airport at 8 am not pm be good' message two end.

"Oh I probably shouldn't stay the night if you have to go pick your parents up tomorrow," Kagome said. "No it's on you can come with me im sure my mom would like to meet you," Inuyasha said. "Okay," Kagome said. "So are you hungry," Inuyasha said. "Ya,". "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked . "I don't know," She said. "How about chips I don't want to burn the house down,"Inuyasha said grabbing a bag of chips. They walked into Inuyasha's room it was so big compared to Kagome's it had a king sized bed that had black sheets he had a dresser in one corner of the room ha huge t.v. in front of the bed and next to the T.V. there was a nice selection of DVD's.

Kagome sat on the bed to be surprised it was a waterbed. "If you want you can take a shower,"Inuyasha said. "Um I don't have anything to where,"Kagome said. "Hold on," Inuyasha said walking out of the room. A couple minuets later Inuyasha came back into the room with a red silk shirt that buttoned up in the middle of the shirt and red silk pants to mach. "Thanks," Kagome said walking into the bathroom.

Inuyasha herd the door open he walked down the stairs to see on of his dads friends who lived there "Hey Myoga (A/N is that how you spell it) what are you doing," Inuyasha said looking at his friend. "Well your dad called me to come with you to go and pick him and your mother up," Myoga said. "Okay but you don't need to I have a friend that's coming with me I want mom and dad to meet her,"Inuyasha said "OK well see ya later," Myoga said as he walked out the house.

By the time Inuyasha got back up to his room Kagome was out of the shower. "Okay its my turn now," He said as he walked over to the dresser and got a his pajama's out about 5 minuets later the phone rang. "Kagome can you get that,"Inuyasha said from the shower. "Hello," Kagome asked"Oh hello Rin I thought you and Sesshomaru where over at your house," said a male voice on the other end. "Oh im sorry my name is Kagome, Inuyasha invited me to stay the night," Kagome said. "Okay well just tell Inuyasha that tomorrow his moms birthday," He said. "Ok will due,"Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it," Inuyasha asked walking out of the bathroom. "It was your father he told me to reminded you tomorrow is your moms birthday," Kagome said. Kagome was amazed at how good Inuyasha looked. Kagome thought as she sat down on the bed. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on then lips. Kagome gasped she didn't think Inuyasha had really liked her she just thought he was doing this to get back at Kikyo. When Inuyasha had broke the kiss Kagome reached up and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him in closer. Before she new what was happing Inuyasha had taken her top off.

A/N time

im sorry for you sick perv's who like Lemons I don't wright them but if you want lemons I will get my good friend to wright them for you. Ok and about the rave place ok this is a real story ok I where guy close so im wherein all these baggy close right and my friend drags me in there to she can find something fro the first day of school and this chick at the counter goes to my friend "What a handsome boyfriend you have" I was stunned I almost kicked her ass but my friend goes come on my cute boyfriend I almost killed her.

oh and about the toast part that's really happened to me lets say I was Kagome and her gramps was my dad. Ok wow that was a really long chapter so you people better be happy tell the end of the month.

Later

-Chi


	5. A trip, And Death

Don't fall in love

Chapter 5 a trip, And Death

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked at Inuyasha. 'Oh my god I ... what am I going to tell Sango,' Kagome thought. "Good morning," Inuyasha said sitting up. Inuyasha was wherein his boxers and Kagome was wherein his shirt. "Good morning," Kagome said. Kagome got out of the bed and got her clothes that where laying on the floor. "I'm going to take a shower," Kagome said walking into the bathroom.

Inuyasha went and got some close and walked in to the bathroom that was down the hall. 'Oh my god what am I going to tell Miroku' Inuyasha thought well starting the water. About 10 minutes later Inuyasha walked in to the room as Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha walked over to his calender. "What do I have to do today," Inuyasha said out loud. "God damn it all I forgot I have to go to that damn party tonight," (my fav saying)

"What's wrong with that," Kagome said. "Oh nothing, I just hate going to them, Because my dad finds away to embarrasses me," Inuyasha said. "Well maybe he won't this time," Kagome said. "Do you want to come with me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Um I... um I don't know," Kagome said. "Well ok you don't have to if you don't want to," Inuyasha said. "Okay I'll go," Kagome said with a smile.

"Well let's get going," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs to get to the garage. Kagome gasped when she saw what his car looked like. Inuyasha had A red Mustang. "Wow this Is nicer then my moms car," Kagome said out loud. Inuyasha started to laugh. "Opps did I say that out loud?" Kagome said with a little blush on her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car. "Um," Kagome started but couldn't say anything. "Ya sorry about last night," Inuyasha said with a blush trying not to look at Kagome. "Ya don't worry about it," Kagome said with one of those nerves laughs. Kagome looked down 'what am I doing I sound like a total idiot' Kagome thought. "Um Kagome I uh," Inuyasha said looking at her. 'What are you doing tell her how you fell' Inuyasha thought to him self. "Kagome where here," Inuyasha said. 'I'll tell her another time' Inuyasha thought.

"I have to got to the restroom I'll be right back," Kagome said once the were in the airport. About five minutes later Kagome meet up with Inuyasha. They toke a seat. 'Uh this fells so embarrassing, It fells like everyone is staring at me' Kagome thought. "uh Inuyasha is it just me or is everyone staring at me?" Kagome asked. Kagome looked over at him. He was asleep and snoring. "Inuyasha wake up,' Kagome said pushing his shoulder. "Five more minutes," he said.

Kagome bent down and kissed him. Inuyasha opened his eyes right away. "Why did you do that," he asked confused. "Well It got you up didn't it," Kagome said with a smile. "Inu," said a woman who walked up to the. The women had beautiful long brown hair and had a cute white long skirt and had a blue shirt that had a butterfly on it 'she's so beautiful' Kagome thought

"Hello you must be Kagome I'm Izayoi, I'm Inuyasha's mother," She said with a smile. "Hello," Kagome replied. "Where's dad?" Inuyasha asked. "In the restroom." Izayoi said. "Hi son," said a man. "Hi dad," Inuyasha said. The man had beautiful silver hair and had golden eye's. He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that said 'porn star'. Kagome almost started to laugh.

"Well who might this be?" the man said. "Hello I'm Kagome," she said. "Nice to meet you,"

"how about we get going I'm hungry," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down In the front seat and Inuyasha's parents sat in the back. "So what is your name?" Kagome asked Inuyasha's father. "Oh sorry I'm Inutaisho," he said. "Where do you guy's want to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can we eat at the café down the road from Sango's?" Kagome asked. "Ok sure," Inuyasha said.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Sango. "Hi Ya Sango do you want to go eat at the café?" Kagome asked In her phone. "Okay that's grate I'll see you there," Kagome said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Sango and Miroku are gong to meet us there," Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled up to the café at the same time Sango and Miroku did. Kagome and Sango hugged and started to talk about the movie that they had seen the night before. "Hello," Miroku said to Inuyasha's parents. "Hi," Izayoi and Inutaisho said. Everyone walked into the café everyone who walked by Kagome and Sango said 'Hi' to them

"Lizzy," Kagome squealed when she saw'll her friend. Lizzy was one of Kagome's best guy friends other then Miroku and Inuyasha. "How have you been Kagome?" Lizzy asked giving her a hug. Inuyasha started to get mad that another guy was touching Kagome. "Lizzy this is Inuyasha he's my boyfriend," Kagome said with a smile. "You got a good girl, You better treat her good or Kagura's going to kick your ass," Lizzy said.(A/N I know weird name for a guy)

Lizzy seated Kagome and everyone at the corner table. Kagome looked up to see Koga walking strait for Kagome. "How are you doing my love?" Koga asked Kagome. "One, why do you care how I'm doing and Two, I'm not your love," Kagome said. "Oh but last night was so fun," Koga said trying to make everyone think they were together. "Hey Koga why don't you go lick a dick and suck a nut. Kagome was with me all last night," Inuyasha said starting to get pissed.

"Oh so you have to have your parents to come with you on your date," Koga said. "That's it Koga get away from me," Kagome said getting out of her seat. "No you're mine," Koga said putting his are around Kagome's waist and pushing her closer to him. "Get off of me," Kagome yelled punching Koga in the face. "I'll forgive you If you give me a kiss," Koga said. "No," Kagome said stepping on his foot and pushed him to the floor.

Kagome walled out of the café in a pissed mode. "Let's go," Inuyasha said. When they walked out of the café. Koga had pushed up against a car. Her top was ripped in half showing her bra. Kagome was trying to get Koga off of her but every time she tried to pull away Koga would push her up closer to the car. Kagome had tears streaming down her checks.

Inuyasha ran up and punched Koga sending him flying off of her. "Kagome are you all," Inuyasha started. But before he could get his last word out Kagome ran in to his arms crying. "I was so scared Inuyasha , I thought he was going to," Kagome started but couldn't finished because Inuyasha had placed his lips against hers. Inuyasha pulled away and whispered in her ear "every thing is ok I won't let anything bad happen to you," Inuyasha said.

They all got back into the car and where on their way home. Kagome was still a little shaken up about what had happened. Once they got into the house Izayoi toke Kagome into her room to find something to where for tonight. "What color do you want your dress to be?" Izayoi asked. "Um I don't know," Kagome said. "How about red," Izayoi said. "That sounds fine," Kagome said with a smile.

Izayoi and grabbed a green dress for her to where. Kagome walked out of the bathroom to show Izayoi what it looked like. "Ok turn around," Izayoi said. Kagome spun around. "It looks perfect," Izayoi said with a smile. Izayoi and Kagome walked out of the room to see Sesshomaru was home with Rin, And Inutaisho and Inuyasha where dressed already. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho looked almost the exact same except Inutaisho had his hair up in a pony tail, Sesshomaru had his hair down. And Inuyasha had cute dog ears,

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back. "Well lets get going, "Inutaisho said.

Once they got there Sango and Miroku where there. 'I guess Miroku's dad works here. "Hi Sango," Kagome said with a smile. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku all sat at the same table. "Um... Sango I need to tell you something," Kagome said. "Okay," she replied.

They walked into the restroom so they could have some privacy. But what they didn't know it some one was listing in there conversation. "Okay Sango meandInuyashahadsex," Kagome said as fast as she could. "Kagome you know I won't tell anyone," Sango said. "Okay, okay... um me and Inuyasha had sex," Kagome said in a low whisper.

The restroom stall flow open to reveal Kikyo with a smirk on her face. Kikyo ran past Sango and Kagome. Once Sango and Kagome got out of the restroom Kikyo was whispering something in Inutaisho's ear. His eye's widened and he looked at Kagome and they at Inuyasha. 'This will be perfect to make Inuyasha so embarrassed. Inutaisho walked up to the stage and taped one the microphone "Will Inuyasha come up here pleas," Inutaisho said with a smirk. Inuyasha got up and walked up on the stage.

"My son Inuyasha has lost his virginity to Kagome," Inutaisho said as a spot light was placed on Kagome. Kagome froze then ran out of the building. "DAD YOUR SUCH AN ASS HOLE," Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha ran out of the building to find Kagome but ran Into Kikyo. "What do you want?" Inuyasha said. "Oh Inu take me," Kikyo said pushing her body up against his. Kagome was crying under a tree when Koga walked out of the shadows.

"Oh why are you crying Kagome? Did that mutt hurt you," Koga said trying to convert her. "Go away," Kagome said still sobbing. Koga forced himself on Kagome pushing her to the ground. "Get off of me," Kagome said starting to cry even more. "Never I will make you mine so that half-breed can't have you," Koga said starting to do wet kisses down her neck.

"Oh come on Inu you know I love you," Kikyo said trying to seduce him. "Kikyo leave me alone," Inuyasha said pushing her off of him. Inuyasha ran to see that Koga had his hand up Kagome's dress. Kagome was struggling to get free. "Koga get off of her," Inuyasha said. Koga grabbed Kagome up by her hair and grabbed a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"Tell me Kagome who do you love me or Inuyasha. Kagome whispered something but Koga couldn't hear her. "What was that love I couldn't hear you," Koga said pulling on her hair. Kagome started to cry even more now. "Who do you love," Koga screamed. "I love ...I love Inuyasha ," Kagome said. Koga let her go and through her at Inuyasha. Koga pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. "BAM,"

Kagome started to cry even more when Koga hit the floor dead. Kagome berried her face in Inuyasha's chest. "I was so scared I thought he was going to kill you," Kagome said. "Shhh Kagome it's okay now stop crying," Inuyasha said hugging her. "I love you so much," Kagome said In between breaths. "I love you to," Inuyasha said

A/N time.

Sorry for people who like Koga. Well I don't like him so Ya he had to die. So how did you like it. Really there was a deferent chapter for this but my PC deleted the chapter so I had to make a new one I think this one rocked. Well the next chapter is going to be good. later hope you like

Next time on Don't Fall In Love.

Kagome's house burns down but who's to blame. Inuyasha's parents invite Kagome's family to stay with them what happens when an unexpected and not wanted visitor come's to take Kagome away from Inuyasha. You'll just have to what and find out. ;) im so evil.

And you get a cookie if you guess who burned down her house. Oh you must guess I hope someone gets it right. you can't guess Luna b/c I told you already ok and there is something else you should now my good friend Inuyasha gurl14 has wrote a story called Choices We All Have To Make and I think you would like it so I hope you read and Review it

-Chi


	6. A Fire

Don't Fall In Love

Chapter 6: A fire

It had been A week since Koga had killed himself. Kagome was still a little shaken up about what she had seen that night. Kagome was in her last period of the bay she was staring out into space not even caring what the teacher was saying. 'I wonder why Koga would kill himself. I mean he had Kikyo She's got a bigger chest and she's got long legs and she's got better looking hair then me' Kagome thought.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed to go home. "Hey Kagome do you want to come over for a little bit?" Sango asked. "Ya that would be fine," Kagome said. Today Sango and Kagome decided to walk to Sango's house. "I know your mom is getting mad that you've been getting sick in the morning," Sango said. "Ya I keep telling her I don't need to go to the doctor's," Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome walked into Sango's house to see her little brother passed out with a empty tub of Ice cream "that fat little fucker ate my ice cream," Sango said. Sango walked over to her brother and kicked him in the ribs "go take a shower you smell like ass," Sango said. Her little brother walked into the bathroom and toke a shower. Kagome and Sango sat down at the kitchen table. Sango pored two cups of tea. "I know how you fell I've been having morning sicknesses too," Sango said.

Kagome toke a drink of her tea. "Miroku's coming over in a little bit," Sango said. "oh," . "Do you think its a bug going around?" Kagome asked. "I don't know," Sango said. "Sango your old saying used to be don't fall in love he's one In a million guy's. Right?" Kagome asked. "Ya what's your point?" Sango asked. "Well you fell in love with Miroku," She said. "Ya but that's not the same we're not the same people we where back then," Sango said.

"Ya I guess your right," Kagome said "but what if he found out were we are then what would we do?" Kagome said with a concern "I don't know but lets just hope that never happens." Sango said "Okay well I better get going I'm going to hang out with Inuyasha the rest of the day," Kagome said getting up. Kagome walked out of the house and down the road. When Kagome reached Inuyasha's house Kikyo was in the front yard talking to Inuyasha.

She saw Inuyasha slam the door in Kikyo's face. Kagome opened the gate to get into Inuyasha's yard. Kikyo was still standing in front of the door. Kikyo turned around to see Kagome standing right behind her. Kikyo moved to the side for Kagome to get passed. Kagome opened the door and walked in "I said go away Kikyo your not welcome In this home," Inuyasha said. When he didn't here a door opened he got out of his seat to see Kagome walking down the hall to get to him "Hi," she said in her cheerful voice.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back. They walked Into the living room. Kagome and Inuyasha toke a seat on the couch. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha. "Kagome your mom told me you're having morning sicknesses," Inuyasha said with worry in his voice.

"Ya but it will stop soon," Kagome said. "What if It doesn't," Inuyasha said. "It will," Kagome said. "Fine what ever," Inuyasha said "I want you to go to the doctors,". "I'm not going to the doctor's, im fine," Kagome said starting to get annoyed. "Fine im not going to make you but I think it would be better if you did," Inuyasha said. "I'm not going no matter what you say," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine you win," Inuyasha said pressing his lips against hers. When they broke away, Kagome snuggled with Inuyasha. Soon Kagome was fast asleep In his arms. About and hour later Inuyasha woke up Kagome. "Huh," she said in a low like whisper. "I'm going to take you home Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Okay," She said with a smile.

The ride home was short and quite. Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house. Kagome gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car. "See Ya tomorrow," Kagome said before she got to the front door. When She got into the house Inuyasha left to go home. Kagome walked up to the bath room to take a bath. Kagome sat down in the bath tub and the tub fill.

'What would I do If he came back? Would I run? What would I tell Inuyasha?' Kagome thought. Kagome soon got out of the bath and dried herself. Kagome changed in to a pair of blue pants and a blue top for sleeping. "Oh well I can't let that stuff bother me," Kagome said out loud. 'When my father died the deal was broke, Right?' Kagome thought.

Kagome lied down in her bed. With in minutes Kagome was asleep.

Inuyasha lied awake he had saw something in the shadows by Kagome's. 'I wander what or who that was maybe it was her brother trying to play a prank' Inuyasha thought. A couple minutes later and he fell asleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. Kagome quickly changed into some close and ran down stairs. Kagome grabbed Sota's toast and ran out the door. Kagome didn't want to be late today.

When Kagome got to her locker Kikyo was standing there laughing with Yura and Yuki. Yura and Yuki are twins that have a huge crush on Inuyasha. Yura was wearing a black mini skirt and a tube top and the same for Yuki. "Hi Kagome," Kikyo said with a smirk "What?" She asked. "I have a felling you and Sango are going to have an unwanted visitor,' Kikyo said and with that they walked away.

Kagome didn't care what they say she just got her books and walked to class. When Kagome got in to her class everyone was whispering and when Kagome got in they stopped and looked at her. 'Everyone is acting weird' Kagome thought. Kagome sat down and then the principals walked in.

"Kagome Higurashi," He said in a stern voice. Kagome got out of her seat and walked over to him. "Yes," She said. "Your house was burnt down your mother and grandfather when out to take your cat to the vet and your brother was at school so no one was hurt," The man said "you need to take a seat and talk to your mother another time," He said exiting the room.

Kagome was stunned. 'Who would want to burn down my house?... Its got to be Kikyo' thought Kagome. ( NO IM SORRY BUT ITS NOT KIKYO. You know it was a good guess that it was Ayame but its not ha. Ha I win) Kagome toke her seat and told Sango what had happened. Sango was stunned to "but who would want to do such a thing," Sango said.

Later that day at lunch Kagome told Miroku and Inuyasha what happened. "Well you and your mom and gramps and your brother can stay at my place," Inuyasha said. "I'll see," Kagome said. Her next period was so boring. After that It was her last period 'yes I can't what to get out of this hell hole' Kagome thought. Her last period was so much fun her teacher made fun of people.

"Well for you fuckers that didn't do your Holy Homework you have to do another one. And that a double H you little fuckers," He said with a laugh. Kagome was always the only one who did her 'Holy Homework'. After that class was over The gang was walking out of the school when someone walked around the corner. His expression was cold and cruel "Hello little Kagome and hello to you too Sango-hoe, how have you been," He said in an ice voice.

A/N Time

oh cliff hanger. Guess who it is and no you can't Luna I told you the big secret already. So if you guess who it is I'll up date faster. So try your luck Bitches. Hope you liked that chapter. And ITS NOT KOGA FOR GOD SAKE I KILLED HIS ASS. Okay That was the last chapter

Just kidding ok now the preview for the next chapter

Mr. guy takes Kagome and Sango away from the guys and A mysterious person comes know as the Red Dragon. Will he save Kagome or not, I hope so.

-Chi


	7. The Red Dragon

Don't Fall In Love

Chapter seven The Red Dragon

Kagome and Sango gasped and dropped their books. "Naraku," They said at the same time. (A/N well some of you guessed it - you know I never thought of it being Hojo But I'll put him in) "Hey Kagome," Sango said. "Ya,". "remember what we talked about,". "Ya," ."Well RUN," Sango said as Kagome and Sango crossed In front of each other. Naraku reached out one arm and grabbed Kagome.

"NO LET ME GO," Kagome screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku where to stunned trying to find out what was going on. Naraku pulled Kagome in for a kiss but Kagome slapped him. Naraku was stunned "Only one person can clam my lips," Kagome said kicking him in the nuts and running, Only for another man to grab her. "Hello Kagome," Said the man In a sweet voice said.

"Hojo?" Kagome said in a question. "Well Naraku said if I worked for him, I could take you any time I want," He said with a smirk. But by know Inuyasha had stepped in and punched Hojo. "Keep your hands off," Inuyasha said taking Kagome by the wrist and pushing her into his car. With out a second thought Inuyasha and Kagome where gone. "Get her," Naraku screamed.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled up to his house. They ran through the door and slammed it shut.

"What's going on?" Kagome's mom asked with a confused look. (If you haven't figured it out they are living with Inuyasha tell te house is fixed) "Mom It's Naraku," Kagome chocked out. The door swung opened and Naraku walked in. Naraku grabbed Kagome's mom by her hair and pointed a gun to her head.

"Now Kagome you will come with me or I will kill you're mom," Naraku said. "Don't you dare," Kagome's mom said "don't you dare listen to him, do not go with him,". "I'm sorry mom," Kagome said walking over to Naraku. Naraku smirked knowing he had won. "Kagome don't you think I'll let you go," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome said walking out of the house with tears. Inuyasha walked over to the table and grabbed a box. He walked out side to see Kagome about to leave. "Kagome," Inuyasha said. She looked up still crying. He walked over to her and gave her the box. "I love you and don't you forget that I will get you back," Inuyasha said whipping the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha turned around and walked back into the house.

Kagome opened the box inside was a silver dragon and it was holding in its mouth a red ruby it was on a silver chain. Kagome toke it out of the box and put it on. What she didn't know is that it had a radar in it so he could find where she was going. Inuyasha walked up to her mother. "Tell me?" Inuyasha asked

"It was a long time ago I don't know if you ever herd of them but they are the dragon's Kagome's father was a part of the dragon's he was the blue dragon, everyone was afraid of them but me I always liked the blue dragon. And one night I meet him, we had Kagome. The only way you can get out of the dragon's is if you die or you give up something you love. Well he gave up his un born child. At the age of 13 Kagome had to go work for Naraku or the black dragon he's to be the leader. Kagome had to give him everything he wanted. And well Sango and her got put into the same thing Sango's dad was the yellow dragon. The only thing Kagome wouldn't do for him was sell her body she wouldn't let him kiss her. On night I helped Sango and Kagome get out. We came here and then someone told," She finished she was in tears now.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the room he had on different cloths on know he was wearing red baggy pants and he had no shirt on. On his back was a red dragon. Kagome's mom gasped. "You're the red dragon," She said. "Yes, And I'm going to go get Kagome," He said walking past her.

The dragons are the best fighters in Japan. They knew how to use swords, guns anything you name it. Inuyasha pulled out a red pull over that had dragons on it. He pulled out his cell phone and called Naraku.

"Hey, Black dragon. It's red dragon, And your ready for a rude awakening," He said hanging up the phone and walked out of the house.

Kagome and Sango where asleep on a bed. Kagome opened her yes to she Naraku. "Why did you have to do this? I had a good life going," Kagome said trying to hit Naraku. "Don't be like this," He said pinning her down "you're going to lose you're special what ever to Hojo soon," He smirked. "Well that's to bad because I already have," She said trying to kick him off.

"Oh to who?" He asked. "The man I love," She said kicking him in the nuts and running out of the room and on to a stage. She was only wearing a skimpy outfit that Naraku had put on her.

"Welcome Dragons," Naraku said with a smirk "everyone will get a chance to have their fun with her but the first one will be the newest member Hojo,". Hojo walked out wearing all blue 'He's the new blue dragon' though Kagome.

"I don't think so," Said a calm voice. Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Kagome screamed out. He walked up to the stage. He walked up to her and pushed Naraku out of the way. "What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid half breed," Naraku said. "I'm not talking to you," Inuyasha said pulling out a gun and pointing it at his head.

"I know you went to the doctors," Inuyasha started. "How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"I suggest you get down now or red dragon you won't get a ride," Naraku said with a smirk cutting Inuyasha's shirt showing the tatoo of a red dragon. "I said I'm not talking to you," Inuyasha said pointing the gun at his head again.

"Kagome the doctor said that," Inuyasha was cut of from Kagome "They said im going to die," She said crying falling to the ground. "No Kagome we are going to have a baby," Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome chocked "I pregnant?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha. "Yes," He said.

Kagome jumped up and hugged him. "NO If I can't have her no one will," Hojo said pulling out a gun. "Do it," Inuyasha said to Hojo. Hojo hesitated. "DO IT," Inuyasha yelled at him. Hojo pulled the trigger. Kagome screamed and fell to the ground crying thinking that Inuyasha had died.

"Hey Hojo you missed," Inuyasha said. He was now behind him. "Go home kid you don't want to be a part of the dragons," Inuyasha said. Hojo fell to the ground. "Come on Kagome," Inuyasha said. "We have to get Sango," Kagome said turning around to see that Miroku had her in his arms.

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Kagome asked walking out of the building with everyone. (Just to let you know Naraku ran) "well that necklace has a radar in it so I could find you," Inuyasha said. Kagome had fallen asleep on the way home.

Kagome woke up the next morning in Inuyasha's arm. She put her head down and fell back asleep.

A/N time

Okay sorry people that was the end I know life's a bitch. Well

that's to bad now isn't it. Ha Ha Ha

Fuckers

I'm just messing with you that wasn't the last chapter

XD you should have seen you're face's XD

-cough- okay know as I was saying

that wasn't the last chapter and I need you're help

tell me what you think in your reviews what you want the baby to be tell me if you want twins

stuff like that and I need name ideas to ' so Ya I need help. And I'm sorry that chapter went a little fast I wanted to make that part of the story at lest two chapters but oh well Oh Ya I'm making two more stories. Ya so I hope you read them to - well later.

-Chi

P.S. do you think I should change my name and if you do what should I make it thanks a bunch for reading


	8. AN Not A Chapter

HI Everyone Im sorry IM about to get grounded for a month because I got 2 D's and me and my mom are about to go to the open house and im fucked so sorry

'

-Chi I promise I'll update as soon as possible


	9. Last Chapter

Don't Fall In Love

Last Chapter

I know, I know. It toke me for ever to update and this is just a good bye think saying thank you to all who reviewed. But it's not really the end because I'm going to right a sequel. At first im like Damn I can't think of anything. But being the great writer that I am I looked around trying to find my inspiration. I watched the 3rd movie, Nothing. Went to some music museum, Nothing (I actually went a museum Miss. Luna). Then I listened to the radio that helps me a lot, NOTHING. So finally I go and get some tack-up for me and my dad.

On the way home, Miss. Luna was in front of me, I could tell it was her because I could see her dancing in her seat and she had a little silver skater on her back door of the car. Me Luna your Grandma drives fast. Oh and no that I think about it who was the boy. I mean for god sake people I go to the bath room. I walk out of it and guess what Miss. Luna Is with some guy. Im like 'woo body get off my sister' he walks away and im dragging her to the next class rambling on about how perverted he was and she shouldn't talk to him. AND THE FUNNY PART WAS THAT HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US. XD.

Okay now that Im done rambling on about that. As I was say I go with my dad to get take-up with my dad. That one song um... Ocean Avene came on. And it gave me a good idea. But I decided to make you wait a little bit so I can get it perfect. And then I will wright a sequel. So Ya now im going to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. You can just go down tell you find yours or you can read all of it a laugh at my stupidity and me sarcasm. Just to let you know I put my sarcasm in Italics so my good friend Miss. Luna could under stand me.

Okay so now here I go

Miss Luna: You better watch out with them boys, Miss. Luna all those boys want to do is get in you expensive pants with diamonds. Can you believe that Mr. Platt mad a part in the play just for me, my name is Mrs. Cando. Or the who name is Mrs. Perfect Cando. HOW MESSED UP IS THAT. Your laughing your ass off aren't you. But thank you for reviewing, I don't want to grow up Im a oh sorry that little song gets stuck in my head. Ya okay I know I will help you update your story tomorrow so I will talk to you later.

NEXT:

Mikke Hodge: I don't remember what you did but I said I would acknowledge everyone so HI. Thanks a bunch for reading my story

Kaylie-chan: I love that name it's so cute I was thinking of changing mine to something stupid.

CRAZEDinuyashafan16: really I can't remember you ether so like Ya. Thanks for reading

Sess-Kag: HI I don't remember you but I know you gave me a lot of reviews so I must thank you

Inuyashachick04: how do you do my name is Chi. That really didn't rime. Oh well, thank you for reviewing

Ms. Kitten: Hello, Thank you for reviewing

Inu and Kag Forever: I noticed you did review a lot to so I must thank you to. Thanks a bunch.

Kagome M.K: You reviewed a lot to So thank you

Pink tears: I love that name its so cute. Thank you for reviewing

LynGreenTea: HI and thank you for your reviews

noxious: Okay I know I do thinks fast but who wants wait? AND YOU WERE SO WRONG HA,HA. Sorry bought that its just that I like people to know I was right and they were wrong.

InuKagPar4life: Hi what's up I'm glad that some people liked my story unlike SOME PEOPLE WHO THINK I GO TO FAST not going to say any NAMES. XD. Just kidding. So thank you for that wonderful reviews that you gave me.

ForeverInu: I think that was your name I can't tell my writing sucks. Sorry, But thank you fro your reviews.

Ms. Tiffany: Thank you for all your reviews.

Inuyasha's2hotmiko: That is so true about little brothers being pervs, I get harassed all the time in school. And me brother Joe is such a perv, He's like the funniest guy I know but the biggest perv. I can't stand pervs. You know once one of my guy friends was acting like Miroku and he grabbed me, and lets just say he had to have 6 stitches, I didn't mean to hit him that hard.

Inuyasha gurl14: how do you do, what's been up you haven't updated in like forever. Well thank you to for your lolly reviews, I feel so confident.

Red Tears in the Rain : I'll I can say is you're a dirty hoe, I love you Jessy

Okay and now im so lazy so thank you

Ice4dragonness, dieforinuyasha, June-Bug, Jlanimelur, Inuyashafanaticlmv, Kirara242, Furubalover, Ms.Neya, Imcrazygetoverit, Ms. Lyn, Yashalover69, Miss, Blood Moon Nights, Lilrin13, Bakaneko, VampiricGoth, IluUxSeSeHyx4eVe (sorry If I did any ones wrong) Yumianime, Serenity-james17210, BbyFlipghurl, Ms, Meg, Miss, Sarah, And sachi-Kohana,

that's all of them wow, okay the next chapter will be telling you about the sequel.

-Chi -


End file.
